johnisdeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Astral Observatory
The Astral Observatory is a mysterious organization that is centered around discussing paranormal and supernatural mysteries and conspiracies. Though their outward appearance seems innocent at first, they in truth harbor darker secrets just below the surface, and appear to have some connections to the Lunar Children. Moonman31 claims that their forums are merely a recruitment tool to see who is worthy of learning their deeper secrets hidden somewhere on their website. History The history of the Astral Observatory is shrouded in mystery. Moonman claims that he has been a member since the beginning, which was sometime in July of 2018. The founder of the group is a user named Nocta, who seems to be an alternate timeline version of Kevin. The Astral Observatory began amassing a large number of members on their forums. Much like the Lunar Children and the Moon Children before them, the Astral Observatory had a secured part of their site labelled The Truth. Only those who had achieved the rank of "Believer" could access this locked board, though we aren't sure exactly what was discussed here. On October 21st, 2018, the Astral Observatory's website went offline due to what Nocta claims was an act of bandwidth theft by Johnisdead.com. This supposedly corrupted the site's message boards, causing all of the accounts and posts to be deleted. It was around this time that the players discovered the existence of the group and joined in. Nocta took notice of this and quickly discovered that most of the players belonged to a group called the Internet Detectives. Nocta warned the other members to be wary of them and to teach them the ways of the Astral Observatory. This caused the members of the Astral Observatory to be suspicious of the players. When the site went down once again on November 24th, 2018, Nocta said it would have been easy for him to blame the players for a DDOS attack. This further proves that the group holds some preexisting bias and suspicions against the players. One member of the group, Moonman31, soon revealed himself to be a spy who was keeping tabs on the Astral Observatory. He began speaking with the players, giving out forbidden knowledge. Nocta discovered Moonman's actions and labelled him a traitor. Moonman was then kicked out of The Truth and Nocta began keeping a close eye on his activities. Moonman managed to continue slipping information out of the Astral Observatory's "subspace", a hidden section of the website that contains all of the cult-related discussions and content. Nocta, realizing that videos and messages from The Truth and this "subspace" have been leaked, began thoroughly watching the IP's that accessed the site in an attempt to thwart Moonman. The Astral Observatory began preparing for April 23rd, 2019. Members High Ranking High ranking members of the Astral Observatory. * Nocta - The administrator of the site who is theorized to be working under someone from our timeline, as they appear to be Regiminis from an alternate timeline. Real name is Kevin Hendricks. Believers Members of the group who have access to The Truth. * Yuukichan - A young woman who has an interest in the paranormal. She has had numerous supernatural experiences and has encountered something uncomfortable about The Truth. * Kaiden Zoromichi - A young man who enjoys video games and roleplaying. He claims he has had some experience with time travel, though it is difficult to discern if this is true or not. * Samuel - A mysterious old man who has not yet spoken on the forums. * NotAHoax M12 - A man who is obsessed with conspiracies involving aliens and the government. Moonman implies he is not as deep into the cult as the other believers. Former * Moonman31 - Greth from an alternate timeline. He saw the group as suspicious and began spying on them. He has since been outed as a traitor. * IsoscelesAssassin - A member of the old forums that has not yet rejoined. Moonman claims he has enjoyable selfies. * Unnamed Spanish User - A member of the old forums that has not yet rejoined. * Category:Groups